


Wedding Panic

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor, Bottom Yuuri, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Switching, Top Victor, Top Yuuri, VictUuri, Wedding, bridezilla yuuri, pilot, shall we read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: The happiest day of their life won’t come without a little bit of struggle and miscommunication. Good thing their friends are there to help.





	Wedding Panic

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Pilot issue of YOI Litmag, Shall We Read! The theme was Beginnings, and I thought that a wedding was really symbolic of that theme. A new life together, a new beginning for the both of them, it's all very romantic. 
> 
> But I also had a thought: everyone likes to imagine that Victor would be a bridezilla between the two of them, but I think it would be Yuuri. Yuuri is the one who beats himself up over imperfections and is highly exacting for himself. I hope you enjoy these silly idiots!

 

“We’ll get married after Yuuri wins gold,” Victor had said.

Well, here Yuuri was, standing front and center on the podium at Worlds. Victor beamed at his side from second place.

Yuuri had never seen Victor looking so proud, so happy, so very, very in love. Yuuri brought the gold medal to Victor’s lips, then his own, and he smiled for the cameras, tears running down his cheeks.

He’d never felt so free.

“Let’s get married in Hasetsu,” Victor said, “at the onsen.” He pulled Yuuri in for a long, slow kiss there on the podium. Yuuri felt the tears flow fresh, the smile impossible to wipe away.

“Let’s.”

And things were, at first, perfect.

“Wow, Yuuri!” Victor laughed. Yuuri blushed. “Sixteen boards! I've only got three.” He smiled fondly down at Yuuri’s phone, currently open to Pinterest. The sixteen incriminating wedding themed pinterest boards had been accumulated over a very short period of time, and Yuuri was intending on keeping it at that.

They sat around the onsen, enjoying a rare moment of calm. “Yuuri’s always been very serious about the day he’d get married,” Hiroko said.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Yuuri started, when Hiroko suddenly hopped to her feet. No. Oh no.

“I almost forgot the scrapbook!” she said. Yuuri flashed her a look that plainly screamed ‘traitor’.

Victor perked up immediately. “Scrapbook?”

“Yuuri made it in high school,” she said sweetly, darting out of the room to retrieve Yuuri’s secret shame.

Yuuri groaned and buried his head in his hands. Victor leaned over, pressing kisses to his cheeks and laughing. “Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Yuuri said. “I didn’t _actually_ think we’d get married, it was always just, you know, kind of a fantasy-”

“You fantasized about marrying me in high school?” Victor sat back, eyes wide.

“No, that’s ridiculous?” Yuuri said weakly.

Victor squeezed him tight, showering him in kisses. “My love, my life, my sweet Yuuri, I can’t wait to see it. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Yuuri’s cheeks boiled. “Anything?”

Victor laughed, delighted. Yuuri had never seen anything so beautiful, so radiant, as Victor looked right now. Their rings glittered on their fingers, and Victor took every excuse to flash it even in the most casual of ways, during the simplest, most menial tasks. Engagement had always suited Victor, but wedding planning did doubly so. There was a new life in him. “The sky’s the limit,” Victor confirmed.

Something deep and dark curled in satisfaction.

* * *

“Budget?” Yuuri asked one day, out of the blue. “We probably should figure out what kind of budget we want to have for the ceremony.”

“Whatever you want,” Victor said. He turned away from the stove, a pleased smile on his face as he showed off the fruits of tonight’s labor: a veggie-heavy stir fry. “I picked up that extra sponsor last year, and that wedding magazine said they’d cover a good portion of the costs for exclusive photos of the event.”

“Oh yeah,” Yuuri said. The food smelled delicious, and Yuuri gave a pleased hum. “Mmmm, looks amazing. I liked that idea. That way we can keep it a bit smaller. I don’t want to have to worry about inviting everyone we know on top of dealing with media.”

“Aww, Yuuri, you know they’re just curious about our special day!”

“Curious like vultures,” Yuuri muttered uncharitably. Being skating’s “power couple”, so to speak, usually wasn’t much of an issue. But talk of their wedding had been hot news on some of the skating forums, and people were curious. Yuuri couldn’t blame them, exactly. The most attractive man in figure skating would be completely, 100% off the market, and it was all because of Yuuri. “But we should share some pictures, I think.”

It would likely keep at least some measure of peace, if some of Victor’s more… ardent fans had at least a little glimpse into the affair.

Victor beamed. “I’ll call them and let them know. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled. I’ll see what sort of deal we can work out. I doubt money will be an issue.”

“Thanks, love,” Yuuri said, pecking Victor’s cheek as he passed. He grabbed plates and forks and finished setting the table as Victor laid out the food.

Victor’s eyes crinkled in the corners. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he said.

“Me either,” Yuuri agreed, and they sat down to eat.

* * *

 

It was the third guest list revision this week.

“We have to invite my third cousin,” Victor said. “His mother will never speak to mine again if we don’t, and she’d never forgive me.”

“Well we have to cut somewhere,” Yuuri said. “There’s too many people. We can’t fit them all in Hasetsu, there just isn’t room.”

Victor tapped his chin, studying the list again. “Do you really need to invite all of these people from Detroit? Who is this?” He pointed out a name. “I’ve never even heard this name before.”

“I kind of told her she could… uh…  come to our wedding if she got me ice time after dark? I didn’t actually expect her to call that favor in!” Yuuri sputtered.

Victor cooed happily. Yuuri waved him away, flushing furiously. Victor just laughed at him. “Alright, fine, then who do we take off the list?”

“Ughhhhh,” Yuuri groaned, clutching his head. “I don’t _know_. This is horrible, how do people do this?”

“We can figure it out,” Victor said. “We are two of the top male figure skaters in the world. We can handle something as silly as a _guest list_.”

Yuuri wasn’t so sure. He gave it three more days before they came to blows.

* * *

 

They had one four-day weekend to spend together. Phichit and Yuuri had their own programs to work on, their own countries to represent, and their own work to get done before the summer ended, and neither of them could spare more than a few days to jet off together on a trip to find the best suits possible.

That wasn’t going to stop Yuuri from making as much progress as he could in a brief span of time.

Phichit laughed and rubbed his hands together greedily as Yuuri dragged him into the suit shop.  “I am so ready for this, Yuuri, you have no idea.”

“I’m so excited,” Yuuri admitted. “I wish Victor could have come. He hates being pulled away by sponsors.”

“His loss,” Phichit said airily. “You can trust me, we’ll leave here looking sharper than my winged eyeliner.”

Yuuri whipped out his phone and opened Pinterest board number eight. He thumbed it through consideringly. “We’ll start with these, I think.” It had to be absolutely _perfect_.

Tux after tux, suit after suit. “No, I don’t like the collar on that one,” Yuuri said. “The shoulders of that one aren’t very flattering, are they? The color of this one will clash with the flowers.”

“You haven’t even ordered the flowers yet,” Phichit reminded him.

“Yet,” Yuuri said. He was comparing shades in his mind. “But if we do the blue roses, the shade of the tie here will clash.”

Phichit gave him a capital L Look, complete with hands on his hips and the most unimpressed tilt to his head. “Yuuri, I love you, but you can’t be trusted with color schemes.”

“Now that’s just not fair,” Yuuri said.

“Is it? Who’s the one who wore that awful suit and tie for three years before Victor finally burned it?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri huffed. “There was nothing wrong with that tie and you know it.” He grabbed a tie off the shelf, fixedly studying the pattern.

“I wish you could hear yourself right now,” Phichit said, mock-betrayed. He shook his head.  “Nothing wrong with that tie, my ass. Yuuri- oh my god, Yuuri, you put that down right now, you can’t wear that in your wedding, you’ll be the laughing stock of the figure skating world. Okay, deep breaths Phichit,” Phichit told himself.

He took a few very pointed deep breaths, while Yuuri rolled his eyes. “It’s my wedding, Phichit, I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Yuuri, I hate to break it to you, but you don't even like fashion. Half the time you look like you fell out of a closet in the dark wearing whatever was closest and the other half of the time, Victor dresses you,” Phichit said.

Yuuri frowned. “I know what a good suit looks like.”

“Do you Yuuri? Do you really?” Phichit pressed. Yuuri paused. “You are hopeless,” Phichit scolded when Yuuri didn’t answer. He put the tie (which was perfectly fine and definitely not worth the overreaction) back where Yuuri had grabbed it from. “Come on, leave the clothes to me and Victor. Put this on, and don’t make me ask twice.” Phichit shoved a tuxedo at him and pushed him into the dressing room. “Please tell me you’re getting a tailor,” Phichit yelled through the dressing room door.

“Already on it,” Yuuri yelled back, fighting with the slacks. His leg caught, and he went tumbling into the wall, swearing as he fell. He heard Phichit tapping on his phone, followed by Victor’s cheerful greeting.

“Hello, Victor. Yes, we’re shopping for suits. It’s worse than I thought,” Phichit said.

* * *

They had a checklist. Well, Yuuri had a checklist. He pinned it to the fridge, and Victor took great pleasure in crossing things off one by one. Yuuri enjoyed watching his hips shimmy when he did. Photography was being done by a professional affiliated with the magazine, as part of the deal Victor had worked out.

Catering was probably Yuuri’s favorite part, sampling each of the caterer’s menus and discussing flavor palates and linens and settings, but the cake was a close second. They fed each other bites of cakes and frostings of their forks and playfully bickered about fondant flowers and whether or not they should make the cake resemble a skating rink.

Victor was starry eyed over the flowers.

For the better part of a decade, he’d been getting roses on a fairly exclusive basis. But seeing the way he buzzed over the gradient arrangements the florist mocked up had been too enticing for Yuuri to pass up.

He’d been more than happy to forgo Victor’s signature blue roses in favor of a mixed bunch that seamlessly changed hue from pink to purple to blue, running the range of soft pink sweet pea blooms, bold stargazers, orchids, irises, all the way to snapdragons and gorgeous blue calla lilies.

They were perfection.

Balancing the preparations with skating were a trial and a half, but spreading the tasks out over the course of the year made things surprisingly painless. They’d have their wedding at the conclusion of the following season. Invitations were sent, people hired, contracts set. The honeymoon destination was set, and then, after the reception, they’d at last leave for the Maldives for several weeks of post-marital, honeymoon bliss. All there was left do was skate, and wait for the day they’d finally marry.

Yuuri smiled to himself one night as Victor fell asleep beside him. There was, perhaps, one last thing to get. Yuuri smiled, and ordered. One last surprise for his soon-to-be husband.

Everything was supposed to be perfect.

Then the season ended, the wedding loomed, and decorations began to arrive one by one at the onsen. The beach was already reserved, a platform set up for the ceremony.

The wood had a soft, pleasant sound when walked on. Yuuri swept Victor into a dance there, the first night it was set up, listening to the whisper of their bare feet on the polished boards and the crashing of the waves around them.

They kissed while Makkachin splashed in the sea, until she came barrelling up to them and knocked them to the ground, covering them in the spray.

Then the suits arrived, a pair of matched garment bags delivered by Mari. She’d picked them up from the tailor in Hasetsu during a grocery trip.

“Ah Yuuri, they’re so beautiful,” Victor said, beaming. Yuuri circled around the garment bags, zeroing in.

“These aren’t right,” Yuuri said.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with them. They look great! You and Phichit outdid yourselves!” Victor pulled the jacket out of the bag. It was Yuuri’s, white with black lapels. The tie nestled inside was glittery blue. Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands. This was not the style he’d picked.

“It's wrong, it's all wrong, we need to call the company and tell them they messed up-”

“What did they mess up?” Victor looked genuinely confused.

Yuuri gestured wildly. It was incredibly obvious. “The cut of the lapel, the collar here, and the color of the jacket is all wrong-” Yuuri broke off.

Victor didn't see it.

“But they look great!” Victor said. He unzipped the other bag and pulled the jacket over his naked chest, doing one button to hold it closed. He did a little spin for the mirror on the wall. He grabbed his phone. “We should thank Phichit for helping,” Victor said, and his voice was giddy and bright, bubbly with excitement.

Yuuri shook his head, ready to argue. Victor was laughing so brightly, turning this way and that, his smile shaped like the heart that Yuuri loved so much. It suited him. It really suited him, better than Yuuri could have ever hoped.

“I guess… if it looks alright to you…” Victor was still admiring the cut, and Yuuri had to admit, it was quite flattering on him. Victor’s measurements had long-since been taken for costume creation, but they had translated very well to suit adjustments as well. Yuuri brushed his thumb against the fabric of his own jacket.

The material was at least right. The colors were definitely wrong. But the shade of pink of the tie Victor draped around his neck complimented his skin tone well, and the white didn’t wash Victor out...

Well. If this was the only thing that went wrong, Yuuri supposed, as long as Victor was happy, this was something he could live with. For now.

* * *

 

Decorations went up. The beachside fairy lights were being strung along the archways ringing the wooden platform. Chairs, white planters for the free-standing flower arrangements were lined up, and the grand arch for the altar where they’d say their vows was erected at the front, the vista of lapping waves just beyond.

Meanwhile, at the large dining venue nearby where the reception would be held, tables were spread with white tablecloths and set with candles and cut crystal vases. Yuuri and Victor bounced between the two, overseeing the set up.

The flowers arrived midway through, with several large trucks pulling up to the beach. The florist stood by with a clipboard, checking each bouquet and arrangement off as it left the back of the refrigerated van.

Yuuri zoomed over in a panic. “Wait, this is a mistake,” he said.

The florist smiled at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“These are the wrong shade,” Yuuri said. “The calla lilies were supposed to be darker blue, and the gradients aren’t subtle enough on these three right here, and there. And that planter arrangement right there has four orchids in it when it was supposed to have six” The florist’s expression grew increasingly horrified.

“Yuuri, love, what’s the matter?” Victor asked. He came up behind, looping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and dropping his chin into Yuuri’s shoulder. Relief spread over the woman’s face.

“The arrangements are all wrong,” Yuuri said. He was getting more and more panicked by the second just thinking about it. “We don’t have time to fix these, the wedding is only a few days away, oh no, what are we going to do, everything is a mess-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Victor soothed. He grabbed Yuuri by the hands, keeping him from wringing them together.  He glanced over the arrangement with an obvious frown. “Hmm. Well, they don’t look completely terrible.” The florist looked relieved. “My father hates flowers, so he might like them better this way.”

The florist wheezed. “We- I don’t know what could have happened, we ordered extras in case something happened while we were shipping them over, so there should have been enough of all the kinds, but I think we might have been shorted a few so we had to make do-”

“But it’s completely wrong,” Yuuri said. He dragged his hands through his hair. The florist sniffled, shaking hard, clearly upset. She was going to cry. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He jabbed Victor in the ribs and whispered, “well?”

Victor sputtered. “Well, I mean- well, the wedding is at sunset anyway, so even if the colors are horrible it’s not like they will be that obvious-”

The florist burst into tears. Yuuri could, feel his whole body shake. Oh god, this was a disaster, everything was ruined, and now the florist was crying. Victor was looking around like a kicked puppy, confused and at a loss. “Victor, we need to fix this,” he said. Victor buried his face in his hands.

“Shhh, there there,” Chris said. Yuuri glanced back, and saw Christophe sidle up to the florist’s side, offering her a tissue. “It’s not the end of the world. There’s a florist in town, right? Can they get ahold of anything to fill in the arrangements the rest of the way?”

Victor looked relieved. “That’s a great idea, Chris. I’ll give them a call.” He hurried off, already getting his phone out. Chris began to comfort the distraught florist. Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh. As long as nothing else went wrong, they’d be fine. Things would be perfect.

They had to be, for Victor. “Thank you, Chris,” Yuuri breathed.

Chris nodded, smirking a little. “What are groomsmen for? Now, let’s dry those tears and get the flowers fixed, shall we?” he said to the florist. Yuuri hurried off. There was something wrong with the arches. _Great_.

* * *

“Yuuri, there you are, what are you-” Phichit broke off.

Yuuri looked over. The workers were on their third attempt stringing the twinkling fairy lights, and they still weren’t right. He shook his head. “No no, let’s try again, take it all down-”

Phichit clapped a hand over Yuuri’s mouth. “Nope, they’re fine,” he said loudly, dragging Yuuri away. The workers looked relieved. Yuuri licked Phichit’s hand in an attempt to get free, but Phichit just glared at him. “I’ve got three siblings. You really think that’s going to work on me?”

Yuuri pushed Phichit off him. “Phichit, they weren’t hanging them straight-”

“Those lights are straighter than Georgi,” Phichit said firmly.

“I was about to get a level to make sure-”

“Nope,” Phichit said. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled. “Come on.”

* * *

Yuuri was having another crisis with the makeup team when Victor pulled him aside. “My love, my life, do you think you might be taking this too far?” he asked.

“It has to be perfect,” Yuuri said firmly. “You deserve nothing but the best wedding imaginable.”

Victor smiled fondly. “Yuuri. Don’t you know it’ll be perfect no matter what happens? As long as you’re here with me, this will still be the happiest day of my life. And ten, twenty years down the road, are we going to remember the flowers being a shade wrong, or a piece of hair out of place? Because I'm pretty sure all I'm going to remember is the way you look when we say our vows, so beautiful that I can't stand it.”

Yuuri hung his head in shame. “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous. I just… I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Victor said. He brushed the hair back from Yuuri’s eyes and kissed his forehead. “I am so lucky to have you in my life, Yuuri.”

“No, I'm the lucky one. I can… try and step back,” Yuuri said.

“Good, then let’s go out there and get married,” Victor said. He beamed and crushed Yuuri in a hug.

They said their vows just as the sun began to slip past the horizon. Victor always told Yuuri that the gulls reminded him of home, and hearing them now made Yuuri feel just a bit more at home, too. It didn’t matter where they went, what happened, or who they met. As long as they were together, they could get through anything.

They kissed, and Yuuri knew this was the moment he would never forget.

* * *

 

Yuuri was grinding his teeth. Victor beside him was smiling, chatting happily with a grouchy-looking Yurio. If Victor wasn’t bothered, Yuuri could keep himself from raising a fit.

The music was _terrible_. The first song was right, but Victor and Yuuri had specially requested it. After that, it had all gone downhill. Now they were trapped in a downward spiral of increasingly mopey and depressing songs that no one was dancing too. Yuuri’s hand was jittering.

No one was dancing. Maybe one or two couples, and the triplets were still whirling excitedly around the room with the same enthusiasm they’d started the night with, but everyone else had taken a table and was chatting with someone nearby. Yuuri could see Victor’s grandmother nodding off into her glass of punch.

He started to stand, and promptly dropped back into his chair, stopping himself. He could be good. It didn’t matter. It was just music anyway. Victor flashed him a questioning look.

“The ah… music,” Yuuri said vaguely.

Yurio snorted. “Yeah, it’s trash. That guy needs to be fired or something, I swear.”

“Is that so?” Victor asked, and he glanced sideways at Yuuri. “Well, love, do you agree?”

Yuuri could keep his mouth shut. Yuuri didn’t need to raise a fuss.

Another sad song came on, and Yurio buried his head with a groan. “Ugh, this music sucks!”

Yuuri peeked at Victor sheepishly. Victor was grinning. Yuuri stood up. “Hey, Otabek?” he called. “Do you want to make a couple hundred bucks?” Otabek, sitting beside Yurio, shrugged. “Only if you want to.”

“Could be fun,” Otabek said with a shrug. “I’ve never DJ’ed a wedding before.”

Victor’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder, and there was a surge of relief. “Then the job’s all yours,” Victor said. “Now, let’s inform the DJ he’s been replaced.”

“You’re not mad?” Yuuri asked.

Victor laughed brightly. “This is the one exception.  As long as you don't harass the wedding party my love, they just want to see you happy.”

“I know,” Yuuri said. “I’ll go apologize for making an ass of myself and putting them through hell the last few months.”

Victor grabbed his hand and kissed his ring. “Sounds good, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.”

* * *

 

Yuuri stared down at the suitcase, and then back at the shower. Victor was rinsing off, since Yuuri had specially requested separate showers. He wanted time to get himself ready for his little surprise. Though sharing a shower with his new _husband_ was entirely too tempting, Yuuri wanted to save at least one thing.

He carefully folded the lacy white pieces into a towel, set his makeup and hair supplies casually on the bathroom counter, and turned. He could see the long line of Victor’s back through the clear glass shower door.

Victor winked, dragging a hand down his skin. Yuuri smiled back. They traded places, and Yuuri might have watched his husband dry off for longer than he needed to. At last, Yuuri was alone, and he finished his shower quickly.

He toweled his skin dry. He glanced at the door, but he didn’t hear anything. Carefully, he uncapped the lube, working himself open quickly and efficiently, sliding a hand slowly over his cock until he could work several fingers inside himself.

When he thought he was ready, he stepped into the pretty lacy panties, the white, strappy top, and the translucent slip over the top of it all. Then he combed his hair back and slicked it with enough gel to hold it in place. He made up his face with greater care than he’d done even with his last competition.

He took a deep breath. It had all led up to this moment right here. He looked himself over one last time. He looked good. Really good. He cocked his hip and touched his glossy lips. Eros. He was eros, and he was Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov now. He could do anything.

He was sure he could do this. He pressed an ear to the door. No sound of television. Victor was probably on his phone. No better time than now.

He slowly opened the bathroom door and sauntered around the edge, leaning against the doorway with a sultry tip to his hips. “Hello, Vic-”

Yuuri choked.

Victor sputtered. He was laid out on the bed, sexily sprawled amongst rose petals, dressed in the prettiest white lingerie Yuuri had ever seen. Identical, in fact, to the outfit Yuuri had dressed in. “Yuuri!” Victor gasped.

“What are you wearing?” Yuuri asked. He stumbled away from the door frame to stand in the center of the room.

“What am I wearing- what are you wearing?” Victor said. Blinking fast, Victor sat up, sending rose petals fluttering to the floor. He was gorgeous, especially in the lingerie Yuuri had specially purchased for himself in the first place.

The gorgeous fabric made Victor’s pale skin look creamy and smooth, milky under the silky white fabric. Yuuri found his eyes drawn down the planes of Victor’s muscular stomach. Beautiful.

“Did you uh… buy that for tonight?” Yuuri said, looking Victor up and down with a flush. Victor wasn’t exactly drooling, but it was a close thing, his jaw hanging open and his eyes bugging a little as they dragged over Yuuri’s body.

Victor closed his mouth. A wheezing noise slipped from his nostrils. “I did, I- You look… really good,” Victor managed, swallowing tightly. “Really good, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warmer. “You do, too,” Yuuri breathed. He couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe this. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I definitely am,” Victor said, dragging a hand through his hair with a nervous bubble of laughter. Yuuri smiled fondly. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I was hoping to surprise you.”

“You always surprise me,” Yuuri said. He couldn’t look away from Victor. God, how was he so lucky?

Someone as amazing, as truly wonderful as Victor, all wrapped in a package that looked as drop-dead gorgeous as a runway model.

Yuuri couldn’t help but stare, but maybe he was justified in this, at least.

Victor’s broad shoulders looked a few shades more delicate from the lay of white lace, his hard, narrow hips softened with the delicate white panties. Yuuri found his gaze dragging down to the tight bulge between Victor’s thighs. Nestled inside the silk and lace pouch of the panties, Yuuri could see the swell of Victor’s cock, stiffening under Yuuri’s gaze.

Victor was staring too. Yuuri shivered, although whether from the cool air of the hotel room, or the weight of Victor’s gaze, it was hard to tell. Victor rose to his knees, and Yuuri took a step closer. He felt Victor’s hands settle on his waist, and Yuuri curled his arms around Victor’s neck.

There wasn’t any kind of warning, it just suddenly happened: a few giggles bubbled up, and suddenly they both dissolved into full body laughter. Yuuri bowed his head, and they stood like that, forehead to forehead, Victor on his knees and Yuuri standing in front of him.

“You are so beautiful,” Victor breathed. “Really, you are.” His hands slid up Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath as Victor’s warm hands moved over his stomach, up his chest. “Cold?” Victor laughed.

His fingers found the hard nubs of Yuuri’s nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger. Yuuri bit back a gasp. His fingers clutched at Victor’s shoulders. The hard muscles flexed beneath his hands, and Yuuri wanted more of Victor more than anything else. His fingers curled under the strappy lingerie, and Yuuri suddenly pushed.

Victor sprawled back in surprise. Yuuri crawled over him, smirking.

“I think,” he said lightly, looking over every inch of Victor’s body, following the lines of the lingerie as they teased around Victor’s flushed chest, down his abs, soft and pretty around his hard cock. He stretched over Victor. “This might be what I really remember. Not the flowers. Not the music. You. The way you look _right now_ ,” Yuuri breathed.

“The way _you_ look,” Victor said, sliding his hands to cup Yuuri’s hips. “The way you feel. The way you sound. The way you smell. God, Yuuri, I'll never forget this. Never.”

Yuuri smirked. “You'd better not.”

Victor hooked a leg around Yuuri’s, and suddenly he yanked, pulling Yuuri out from on top of him, rolling them over. Pinned, Yuuri laid back, letting himself sprawl onto the bed. There were waxy, crimson rose petals caught in Victor’s hair. Yuuri plucked one out.

“What are you going to do with me?” Yuuri teased. Victor’s knees bracketed his hips.

“I'm going to have you every way I can, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Victor said. He bowed down, capturing Yuuri in a long, slow, consuming kind of kiss, the kind that made his heart swoop in his chest and his pulse thrum like a roaring drum in his ears.

He could feel the hot slide of Victor’s hands over his skin, and Yuuri found himself reaching, trying to touch every inch of his husband’s body.

Forever, forever.

They had forever together, from now to eternity, and there was nothing that could make Yuuri ever want to forget this moment right here and right now.

Victor snapped one of the straps of the lingerie, and Yuuri gasped and laughed, swatting him playful. “Ow.”

“Where would you like to begin?” Victor asked.

Yuuri smiled up through hooded eyes. “Well, I’m all oiled up and ready for you. We could always start there?”

Victor’s eyes widened in surprise. Yuuri took his hand, sliding it slowly down his stomach, past the taut bulge of Yuuri’s panties. Yuuri splayed his legs a little wider apart to make room. With a slight tilt of his hips, he showed off the heart-shaped cutout in the back of the lingerie.

Victor’s finger slid inside, easy as breathing, and Yuuri’s breath caught. He let his head fall gently back. Victor rubbed along his insides, seeking out that spot inside him that would make everything feel electric. A second finger crept inside, a delicious, slight stretch, and Yuuri pulled back his legs, curling his toes in pleasure.

“Good?” Victor asked.

Yuuri practically purred a soft, “Yesss.”

“Just like this,” Victor breathed. He slicked his fingers with more lube and slid them inside, until Yuuri felt hot and wet and slick, aching for more.  

Victor scissored them inside, smiling down at Yuuri’s face, infinitely fond, so much in love. There was no one in the world like Victor. Absolutely nothing and no one could compare.

Yuuri cradled Victor’s face in his hands. His breath was catching, shuddering with pleasure. “In me,” he panted. “Please, now-”

Victor huffed a breathless little laugh. His cheeks were flaming red, the flush traveling down his chest. He looked so turned on right now. The blush looked so nice with the lingerie. Victor rocked Yuuri’s hips back, tugging the front of the panties down.

The hard length of his cock poked out the top. Yuuri could almost imagine it heavy on his tongue. Having Victor in his mouth was like a spiritual experience for both of them, a feedback loop of pleasure. But Yuuri wanted it inside him more.

He grabbed Victor’s hips, pulling insistently. “In me, Victor, please,” he moaned. Victor was more than happy to oblige. The heavy length of his cock pressed against Yuuri’s ass. It was tight, a slight pinch of pain, but it came with the heavy bliss of the head driving slowly inside him, and inexorable pressure bearing down within and burning hot and perfect into his core.

Their bodies lined up, flush against each other as Victor settled deep inside, filling Yuuri completely. The slip of silk was soft on Yuuri’s skin, Victor’s lingerie against Yuuri’s. They were beautiful, a matched set, connected and perfectly entwined.

Yuuri laced his fingers through Victor’s and let out a whispery breath. “I love you,” Yuuri breathed. Victor groaned and shifted, cock twitching inside him.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor said, rocking back and shallowly thrusting back inside. “So much, I love you, I love you.” He whispered it like a mantra as he slowly built up his pace, filling Yuuri with slow, sweet thrusts, rocking gently inside him. Their bodies moved together, making love in the dim light of the room.

Outside, the waves lapped against the pier. The gorgeous blue waters of the Maldives were nothing like the seas of Hasetsu or St. Petersburg, but the sound of the waves was the same. The call of the gulls meant they were home.

Victor’s thrusts were slow and steady, matching the easy rhythm of the waves. Between thrusts, they’d share soft kisses, giggling and petting. The easy lovemaking was like something from a dream. It felt like seconds or hours, a lifetime in Victor’s arms that passed all too quickly, and Victor’s breath was catching. His hand jerked along Yuuri’s cock in time with the thrusts, bringing them both over the edge.

Yuuri could feel Victor spill inside him. His own release pooled on his stomach. Victor had a little more forethought than Yuuri, because Victor reached down beside the oversized bed and pulled up a towel that he used to carefully clean Yuuri off, humming contentedly.

They cuddled a while, murmuring soft nothings. Yuuri’s fingers dragged along Victor’s back, idling up and down his spine, following the dip of each vertebrae, dipping under and around each of the straps of the lingerie. He teased over the gossamer slip.

Victor hummed happily against him. He was teasing Yuuri too, and it was making it hard to focus on Victor. As revenge, Yuuri trailed his fingers down, skimming lightly over the skin of Victor’s perfectly toned butt. The cheeks were firm, taut from years of athleticism. Yuuri slid his fingers between the cheeks and brushed against the pucker between them.

Victor twitched in surprise. Yuuri smiled, pressing kisses to Victor’s neck. “Ready for round two?” he breathed.

“Mmm, always for you,” Victor replied. He felt around, passing the lube to Yuuri. Yuuri set to work, slowly scissoring Victor open, lazy and languid and so relaxed. Victor moaned sweetly into Yuuri’s neck with each new finger, the length of his body stretching out against Yuuri.

“Good?” Yuuri asked.

Victor made a whispery gasp of agreement. Yuuri gestured for Victor to roll over. He settled between Victor’s open thighs, admiring the pretty line of lace and silk nestled between his legs, ending in a pretty, heart-shaped cutout.

Victor’s hole twitched a little, cooled by the over enthusiastic air conditioning and the chilly lube Yuuri hadn't warmed much in his fingers.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor said. “I thought you were going to make love to me, not stare at me all night.”

Yuuri smiled. “You're the one who looks good enough to eat.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whined. He spread his legs apart a little more, and Yuuri laughed a little.

“Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you,” he said. He grabbed Victor’s calves and hauled them up onto his shoulders, tipping Victor’s body back. Victor wrapped his legs around, and Yuuri adjusted to hold his hips a little tighter.

In a fluid motion, he rolled his body forward, pressing inside. Victor’s fingers tightened around him, legs squeezing, and Victor whined softly.

“Shhh,” Yuuri soothed, stilling for just a moment. Victor's  insides tightened around Yuuri’s cock, squeezing with the most delicious pressure. “Relax.”

Victor stilled around him, the pressure loosening slightly, and Yuuri took it as his sign to move. He started slowly, the way Victor had, but Victor was moaning, “faster, harder, Yuuri, please harder,” and Yuuri couldn't help but oblige until Victor was a mess beneath him, hair in a wild disarray as his body lurched against the pillows with each thrust.

He could feel nails dragging down his spine, the delicious feeling of fucking Victor almost overwhelmed by the sound of Victor moaning beneath him. It was wet, hard, messy and fast.

It was just as perfect as the slow lovemaking earlier, just as exquisite in the rush and the harsh breaths slipping through their lips. Victor came with a cry, and Yuuri kept thrusting, lavishing in the feeling of Victor’s body spasming around him, the feeling of the pretty lace stained with their release.

Yuuri came, thrusting deep inside and filling Victor with his release, and feeling Victor’s dripping down his thighs.

Victor panted hard, looking up with his eyes glittering, still dilated with arousal. Yuuri flopped down on top of him, cock slipping out. Victor wrapped his whole body around Yuuri like an octopus.

“I'd marry you all over again if I could,” Victor said.

“We just did!” Yuuri huffed, laughing. He kissed Victor’s nose. “And you know that's a lie. I was terrible.”

“Maybe, but I'd do it all over again, if every day can be like this,” Victor said.

Yuuri felt his heart in his throat. He squeezed Victor tightly, burying his face to hide the flush. “Then let's do it. Let's make every day feel like this.”


End file.
